Seth and the Dunbarrow Crew
by Writer of the Ages
Summary: Seth woke on the seventh morn of his sentence, but what he didn't realize was that this was the day that his life would change forever... Squad-based, rating may change, R&R please
1. Prologue

**Authors note: Alright! First chap!.. Well more of a prologue... Well I hope you all enjoy the story! The squad will enter later on in the story, but Seth is the Main Character (as you may have noticed in the summary...)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bethesda softworks, Zenimax Studios, or the Elder Scrolls Series in any way.**

-It was morning, or was it night? It was hard to tell with the tiny window in Seth's prison cell either way. The dust in the air made it hard for him to breathe and he coughed profusely every time he woke up, but he would get used to it. Seth had been sentenced to ten years in prison, ten years he could not waste. Although only being in jail for a week he felt he was already in hell. Every day he regretted agreeing to help those Khajiits from Bravil traffic their skooma to Morrowind. If only he hadn't, he would be in his home in Dunbarrow Cove.

Seth was glad for his moments of sleep, because when he did he dreamed. He dreamed of his home, and of his old life, he was happy.

Seth woke up on the seventh morn of his sentence, but what he didn't realize was that this was the day his life would change forever… but not without getting a good tongue lashing from one of his Dunmer "brethren" of course.

"Hey, you there," A Dark elf said from the cell parallel to Seth's "yes, you!" The Dark elf wore tattered clothes very similar to Seth's, same tattered shirt, same tattered pants, same sandals. The only difference was that Seth was still wearing the wrist irons he was given by the guards (though he could have removed them a while ago he never got to it).

He continued after Seth looked at him "Red eyes, Skin as black as night, yes you are indeed a dark elf and now you have disgraced our race further."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Seth replied, dazedly.

"What am I talking about?" He replied, his voice got higher with every word, "I'm talking about you _bad _Dunmer giving us a _bad_ name!"

"Well then what are _you_ doing in that cell?" Seth replied, a smile curving on his lips.

"I- I was framed, B- but you weren't! You are the reason we Dunmeri are treated so unfairly by the Imperial Legion!"

"Shut up!" Seth yelled as he grabbed a stone cup from the table in his cell and threw it as hard as he could at the opposite Dunmer's head. The Dunmer screamed as bits of the cup dug into his skin like a knife through scrib jelly. Seth, of course, was laughing

Blood spurted everywhere, but before the Dunmer passed out from blood loss he yelled out, "You're going to die in here, Dark Elf! You're going to die!" And as those words escaped from the prisoner's mouth he realized something, he _was_ going to die.


	2. Freedom!

-Seth sat in his cell for hours (or at least what seemed like hours) and contemplated in the silence what he should do, but his thoughts were interrupted as he heard a door open up the stairs to the lobby of the Imperial Prison. Seth stood near his cell gate to hear what the people above were saying.

"Baurus! Lock that door behind us! We wouldn't want anyone following us down here! " An Imperial woman commanded.

"Yes, Ma'am." Baurus, a Redguard, replied.

"My sons, their dead aren't they?" An aged voice asked.

"We don't know that sire," Seth's face turned to one of surprise when he heard the Imperial woman say 'sire' "the messenger only said they were attacked"

"No, they're dead, I know it," The aged voice replied, grimly.

"My job right now is to get you to safety," then, as the Imperial woman approached Seth's cell she noticed him and she simply turned around and asked another of her guards, "Glenroy! What is this prisoner doing here? This cell is supposed to be off limits!" She said as she glared at the other guard nearest to her.

"Uh- I'm sorry Captain uh- usual mix up with the watch I-"

"Never mind! Get that gate open!" The Captain said, interrupting Glenroy

She then looked at Seth and barked an order at him, "Prisoner! Go stand by the window!" Seth decided to obey the Captain and let the other guards in his cell.

But when they walked into the light he noticed that these were not soldiers of the Imperial Legion… These were Blades! Sworn Protectors of the Emperor! They must be protecting the man who owned the aged voice he had heard earlier. The Blades wore brilliant-looking armor made of tempered steel and they also wore Akaviri katanas that, even in their sheaths, looked like they could cut a Troll in half! Seth's attention was then drawn to the third man to enter the room. The Emperor of Cyrodiil himself! The Emperor was wearing a flowing robe made with purple cloth that came down to his feet, around the collar of the robe was a brilliant mane of black and white and the most surprising thing of all: A silver shortsword strapped to his hip. Seth was so awestruck by his presence that he forgot to bow, but he quickly recovered his concious self and bowed before the Emperor.

When the emperor saw this act he smiled and said, "Rise, my boy and let me see your face." Seth stood, when the Emperor saw his face he nearly collapsed, but his Redguard Blade, Baurus, caught him before his body made contact with the stone brick floor.

The Emperor collected himself and went on, "I am sorry, you just surprised me is all. Anyways, I believe an introduction is in order, I am your Emperor, Uriel Septim direct descendant of Tiber Septim. What is yours?"

"I am Seth, I don't who my father is… or was."

"Have you no surname?"

"I don't know… as a child I was just left in front of the Arcane University."

"Seth, come with us, I have seen you in my dreams so that definitely proves that you are to be involved in the task at hand here."

"What must I do?" Seth asked

"You follow your own path and I my own. Though I am sure these paths will cross eventually either here or within the realm of Oblivion."

_Realm of Oblivion? Is the Emperor going senile? _Is_ he senile?_ All questions (currently) with no answers.

"What is this realm of Oblivion you speak of?" Seth asked.

"You will learn in due time my boy, in due time…"

"Please, Sire we must keep moving!" The Captain whined.

"Oh! Of course! Off we go!"

_Yeah, definitely senile._ Seth thought to himself.

The Captain then pressed in a stone tile on the wall to the right of the prison cell and it opened a secret door in the right wall of the cell.

_If only I found that seven days ago! _Seth thought.

Seth watched the Blades and the Emperor walk in a dark tunnel with brilliant-looking limestone bricks on the walls, ceilings and floor. The Blades left, Seth followed them through the tunnel, and also… to his freedom.


	3. Alone

-The group of five moved into the beautiful tunnel hidden by a secret passageway in Seth's prison cell. The Captain was in front, followed by Glenroy, the Emperor, Baurus and finally, Seth. Seth had been curious as to why the Blades were taking the Emperor himself through this system of Ayleid tunnels.

The Aylieds, or Heartland High Elves, were the natives of Cyrodiil. The Ayleids were a very prosperous race and they had many cities scattered throughout the Heartlands. White Gold Tower was the center of Cyrodiil and the main city of the Ayleids. Sadly, some unknown force wiped out the Ayleids before the First Era.

Seth knew nothing of the situation at hand except that the royal bodyguards, the Blades, were evacuating Emperor Uriel Septim, and Seth knew that the Emperor's life was in danger, but Seth still had questions. _Where are we going? Why are the Blades taking the Emperor through these ancient tunnels underground? Why not take him above ground? Who wants the Emperor dead?_

"Um- Baurus, right?" Seth asked the Redguard Blade in front of him.

"Hmm? What is it prisoner?" Baurus replied

"Well, first off, my name is Seth. Second, I was wondering why you are taking the Emperor through these tunnels and not above ground where his citizens reside and third, where are you going?"

Baurus opened his mouth to answer but the Emperor answered in his stead, " I would be with my people if it were a _normal_ day, but today is no normal day. You see Assassins attacked my sons recently and I am to be next. As for where we are going, I cannot tell you, I am sorry."

"No, it is alright my lord. I was just curious."

Before Seth could ask another question about his situation, he and the Blades entered another room. In this room there were two sets of stairs separated by a pillar holding up the limestone ceiling. The stairs led down to a gate, and behind the gate, a reinforced door made of wood. The entire room was as bright as a sunny day in the Summerset Isles, Seth then saw why: in iron cages hanging from the ceiling hung undefined Welkynd stones, but out of all this there was one thing that Seth noticed before anything else: a darkened balcony with a door leading to it overlooking the rest of the room.

The Blades drew their weapons, "Close up left! Protect the Emperor!" The Captain yelled.

_What's going on? There's no one here!_ Seth thought.

Then he saw them. They jumped down from the balcony; The assassins. They wore armor with blood red cloth and black plates as dark as a night with no moon or star, but most notable was their masques of steel; Blackened faces showing no emotion at all. They wielded black maces with crimson blades protruding from the flanges.

Seth saw the Captain charge at the assassin in front of her. She swung her katana at his head… she missed. The assassin saw this opening and swung at her with the black mace he wielded. The Captain was to slow to dodge the blow from the assassin… to her head. The mace powered its way through her helmet to her skull, shattering it instantly. The Captain's body fell limply to the ground.

"The Captain's down!" Glenroy yelled

Seth grabbed the Emperor by the wrist and took him behind a pillar to hide from the assassins. The Emperor and Seth waited behind the pillar until the noise of the fight between the Blades and the assassins died down. When it did, they exited their hiding spot. The Blades were victorious.

"How is Captain Renault?" The Emperor asked, expecting the worst.

Baurus walked over to the corpse of the soon-to-be-discovered-late Captain. He winced when he saw her mace-mangled face. He then regained his composure and replied, "I'm sorry sir, she's dead. We must keep moving."

"I see…" The Emperor mumbled to himself. "Well, you are right Baurus, We must keep moving, and we don't to stay at the risk of another attack… Glenroy!" Glenroy turned to look at the Emperor, "Or should I say _Captain_ Glenroy?" There was a small amount of luminosity in Glenroy's eyes as the Emperor mentioned his promotion, but his face still showed sadness for the late Captain's death.

"Let's go…" Glenroy ordered.

Glenroy took the Emperor through the door; Baurus followed after… and shut the gate behind him. Seth rushed to the gate before Baurus had locked it; Seth tried as hard as he could to pry the gate open to follow the group.

"Prisoner! I can't let you get in the way! This is Blade business, and you are not a Blade!" Baurus commanded.

"No! I will not go back to that Cell! I want to be free again!" Seth yelled.

Baurus got fed up with Seth and thrust the gate into him. Seth lost his balance and fell back into a stone wall. Baurus quickly locked the gate behind him and proceeded through the door to his group.

Seth was alone again, all alone… or so he thought…


	4. A Secret Passage? In Here?

**A Secret Passage? In Here?**

Author's note: Firstly, I would like to thank Shadowman123 and my friend Taylor for helping me with punctuation and grammar. Secondly, I also want to thank YOU for taking time out of your likely busy schedule to read, and possibly review hint hint, my work! Thank you all so much! Enjoy the Chapter! (This is my longest yet!)

(Insert generic disclaimer here)

* * *

Seth got up from his spot on the floor and ran to the gate. He jiggled the handle, rattled the gate, and kicked it. All to no avail, it wouldn't budge. Seth was about to give up; his hits and slams to the gate weakened, until they were no more. Seth fell to the ground in tears. He was so close, so close to having warm air caress his skin, so close to being able to feel grass under his feet, and most of all; he was so close to returning home to the Thieves' Den in Dunbarrow Cove, to his crew, his family.

Seth got a hold of himself, stopped sobbing, and got up from his kneeled position in front of the gate. He walked towards Captain Renault's corpse and took her katana, steel short sword, torch, and flint to light the torch. Seth strapped the katana to his left hip and the short sword to his right. Seth practiced with his new blades for about ten minutes to get a feel for the weight and to loosen his arms.

Rhano of the Anvil Fighters' guild had taught Seth in the use of sword since he was seven years old. He also learned how to use magic from his adoptive mother, Carahil, as well as being taught how to use a bow and other ranged weapons by the best hunter in the area, Pinarus Inventius.

Seth finished his practice and sat against the wall he was slammed against by Baurus when Seth tried to follow him and the Emperor out of the jail and to his freedom.

Seth stood and walked to the gate to try and knock it down again, but as Seth stood the stone bricks in the wall behind him began to shift and crumble. Seth was astonished by what he found behind the wall and the dust that now clouded the air: a secret room, and Seth was even more astonished to see this; a door, right on the other side of the room. There was just one problem: rats, and these rats were big! They were about three feet in length, including their scaly tails. They had brown fur covering most of their body, beady eyes and very sharp front teeth, but most noticeable was their ribs sticking from their chests. They looked hungry, hungry for Dunmer flesh.

Two rats lunged at Seth, the bloodlust had shone brightly in there eyes as they barred their teeth for his throat. Seth quickly withdrew his new katana and slashed at the first rat, his blade went straight through, all the way to the tail. Then it was the second rat's turn, the rodent jumped at Seth while he was still recovering his balance from the attack to the first rat. Seth fell back as the rat knocked him down to the ground, as he fell he lost his grip on the katana and it slid to the corner of the room. While on the ground the rat was trying with all its might to bite at Seth's throat, Seth was holding the rat off with his arms, but then he remembered, _the short sword!_ Seth slipped his left hand out from his hold on the rat and reached for his short sword. Seth then grabbed the rat by the throat and threw it into the wall behind him, he quickly got up and charged at the rat and stabbed it in the head, killing it instantly. Seth cleaned his blade on one of the dead assassins robes (they were red anyways) and sheathed it. He then grabbed his katana, did the same, and moved on.

Seth looked inside the passageway he had opened up and saw the darkness inside, he would need a torch. Seth took the flint from his pocket and the torch from his belt and ignited the light source. It had been a long time since Seth had seen a light as bright as this and he enjoyed every minute of it. Seth entered the room and saw some containers inside. After rummaging through some containers he found eighty gold pieces, two iron daggers, an iron bow, thirty-eight iron arrows, an iron war axe, three torches, eight lock picks, three healing potions, two magic scrolls, a leather cuirass, leather boots, and finally, a rucksack to carry some of these items.

Seth strapped the armor and weapons on and moved on through the secret tunnels.

It took Seth about an hour to get through the tunnel infested with rats, goblins, and even a zombie. Eventually he got to another balcony made of limestone and was relieved that he was finally out of those tunnels. Seth then saw the Blades and the Emperor; he was relieved to see that they were alive. Seth stood above the group from a balcony and overheard them from the dark space.

"We should wait here until reinforcements arrive." Glenroy suggested.

"Help? What makes you think help will get here before more of those bastards? We need to get the Emperor out of here!" Baurus replied.

Then, as if on cue, assassins jumped down from a balcony opposite of Seth's side. There were a lot of them, perhaps too many for even the Blades to handle. Seth decided that he would not be idle this time, this time he would help.

Seth drew his iron bow and knocked an arrow to the bowstring and pulled. He released the string and the arrow flew straight and true into an assassin's eye socket. The assassin screamed in agony as blood and mucus excreted from his eye, while the assassin was distracted from the pain he received from the arrow. Seth jumped from the ledge he was standing on and drew his katana. In one fluent motion he charged at the assassin with his katana. He performed a horizontal slash to his assailant's head: decapitating him instantly.

Seth turned around to see if there were any more assassins to kill and to Seth's disappointment they were all dead.

"You know, you could have left one more for me to kill." Seth said, smiling, "This one was to easy." A slight smile shone on Baurus' face but on Glenroy there was a scowl."

"Damn it! It's that prisoner again! Kill him! He might be working with the assassins!" Glenroy growled.

"No, he is not one of them," the Emperor raised his hand in protest, "He can help us, he _must_ help us."

Glenroy sighed, "As you wish sire," Glenroy replied through his teeth.

The Emperor walked up to Seth. He talked to Seth about how the gods affect his life. He also talked about the star signs and asked Seth what his was, Seth replied, "Well, the scholars at the Arcane University suspected that I was born under the sign of The Mage."

The Emperor went on to say that he charted his entire life by the stars and that these numberless sparks helped him predict his death.

"Aren't you afraid to die?" Seth asked with worry stricken across his face.

"No trophies of my triumphs precede me, but I have lived a good life." The Emperor said with a smile.

"So, where _are_ we going?" Seth asked.

"I go to my grave, a tongue shriller than all the music calls me." The Emperor replied.

Seth decided not to prod the Emperor further than needed and moved on through the ayeleid tunnels with the Emperor and his Blades

The group ran into a few more assassins and picked them off quite easily. Eventually they came to an 'L-shaped' room where a staircase beckoned them to enter. It was dark, no crystals hung from their cages in here.

"Hold up, I don't like this; let me take a look." Glenroy said.

Glenroy walked down the staircase and looked around for any sign of the assassins. When Glenroy was satisfied that there were no assassins around, he waved the rest of the group in.

"Come on, we're almost through to the sewers." Glenroy said.

The group walked down the stairs and to the gate that led to the entrance to the sewers, but something was wrong; the gate was locked, barred from the other side.

"Damn it! The gate is barred from the other side! A trap!" Glenroy growled.

"What about that side passage back there?" Baurus asked, pointing to an arched opening.

"Worth a try, let's go!" Glenroy replied.

Seth, the Emperor and the two remaining Blades entered the passage, but all they found was a dead end.

"Damn it! Another dead end!" Glenroy yelled.

"Well, no duh, dumbass!" Seth yelled back.

Glenroy growled at the former prisoner, but was quickly distracted by a loud clang he heard come from behind him.

"They're behind us! Wait here sire!" Glenroy said.

"Wait here with the Emperor, guard him with your life." Baurus said while looking at Seth.

Seth opened his mouth to object, but Baurus had already left the room to help Glenroy with the assassins.

The Emperor approached Seth with a giant red amulet in his hand. The Emperor shoved the amulet in Seth's hand and said, "I can go no further, you alone must stand up against the Prince of Destruction and his servants. Take the amulet to Jauffre, ask about my other son; find him and close shut the Jaws of Oblivion."

Before Seth could say anything a secret door opened behind the Emperor and from the door came an assassin wielding a dagger. The assassin swooped in and stabbed the Emperor in the back. The Emperor's purple robes were now stained a blood red, "Find him..." were the Emperor's final words. His dying words would not go unheeded, but first the Emperor's murderer would have to be eliminated.

Seth quickly drew one of the war axes he had found in the underground tunnels from his belt and threw it at the assassin. The axe spun through the air and struck him in the chest. The assassin screamed out in pain as he pulled the axe from his chest and charged at Seth with it in hand. Seth held up his two blades, ready top defect the oncoming attack. The assassin cleaved down on Seth again and again, but he was able to hold off the attacks.

Baurus entered the room and saw Seth struggling with the assassin in front of him and charged. Baurus came in with a running slash to the assassin's neck, the blows to Seth's defence stopped and the assassin fell to the ground, stone dead.

"Thank you, Baurus." Seth said, a slight smile on his face.

Baurus did not hear Seth, for he was distracted by a distinct corpse in front of him: the Emperor's, "No, Talos save us." Baurus said with a great sadness in his voice.

Baurus looked to Seth, "We've failed; I've failed. The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor and now he and all his heirs are dead." Baurus said in a distant tone. Then, as if he woke from a nightmare, Baurus' body jerked and he quickly asked, "Where is it? Where's the Amulet of Kings? It wasn't on the Emperor's body!"

Seth showed Baurus the red gem that was shoved in his hands by the Emperor and asked, "Is this what you are talking about?"

Baurus sighed in relief, "Thank Talos! But... why?"

Seth was confused, "What do mean 'why'?"

"Well, it's strange that the Emperor himself would give you, a complete stranger, the mighty Amulet of Kings itself." Baurus replied, "Was there anything else that Emperor said?"

"He told me to take the Amulet to Jauffre and that there was another heir."

"Nothing I've ever heard of, but Jauffre would be the one to know; he's the grandmaster of my order." Baurus said, "Although you may not think so to meet him there. He lives quietly as a monk in Weynon Priory near the city of Chorrol. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Here take this key, it will allow you to enter the sewers."

"Sewers?"

"There are rats and goblins down there, but from what I've seen I'd guess that you are an experienced Monk."

"Monk? You must be joking! I'm a Mercenary!" Seth almost yelled back.

"Well I was close enough."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I'm off!"

"Alright, I'll cover your exit and protect the Emperor's body."

"Until later, my friend. May Talos guide you." Seth said.

"And you." Baurus replied.

Seth disappeared through the doorway, found the sewer entrance and entered the sewers, but before he did so he broke the key into the lock to make sure no one would follow him...


	5. Escape!

Seth got through the sewers with much ease. Although he ran into a few rats and goblins that slowed him down, but he was still able to get through them without any difficulty.

As Seth was finishing the final rat that crossed his path to the exit to the sewers he saw something that he had not seen for a long time: Sunlight filtered by a small metal grating. Seth quickly sheathed his blades and ran through the tunnel that served as the exit from the sewers, forgetting all else but the light he was chasing, the light of freedom.

Seth kicked open the grating in the tunnel as he sprinted through. Seth slowed to a walk as he neared the end of the tunnel.

Seth stopped to take in what was lying before him. He was standing in a small field of grass that ended at the beginning of a dock nestled in Lake Rumare. On the dock a few crates lay unopened. On the other side of the river-like lake there was a small Ayleid Ruin with an encampment near it. Seth felt warm air brush his skin; he could finally feel grass under his feet. He has done the impossible; he escaped the Imperial Prison.

He felt good; he knew he would not be condemned to prison life for ten years in prison. He knew he could go back to Dunbarrow Cove, to the Thieves' Den.

"Oh shit!" Seth yelled at the top of his lungs as he remembered how long he had been gone.

Seth ran as fast as he could to the Imperial City Stables, passing the walls of the city and some trees as he was running. He snuck behind the stables, avoided the eyes of the stable keep, stole a magnificent white horse and rode toward Anvil without anyone noticing his crime.

* * *

A few hours later Seth arrived in the city of Anvil just as planned. Now all Seth had to do was go through the city, sneak behind the castle, jump into the shallow part of the Abacean Sea parallel to Dunbarrow Cove and enter the Thieves' Den.

Seth left his horse and a few gold coins with the stable keep of the Anvil Stables. He entered the city and immediately noticed a major difference as he entered: there were people all over the streets today, all of them talking about the death of Emperor Uriel Septim VIII. It was surprising how this news already reached Anvil, the furthest city from the Imperial City, in a day's time.

Seth walked past the beautiful stone houses, Benirus manor, the Chapel of Dibella, and the prophet who was standing in the street preaching to the citizens of Anvil about the mysterious attack on the chapel of Dibella and the murder of it's priest's and priestesses. Benirus manor, the supposedly haunted estate in Anvil, still stood north-east of the Chapel, staring down everyone that walked by it with it's evil windows-for-eyes.

Seth walked through the double doors to the bridge to the castle, before he reached the entrance he turned to the left and walked along the exterior of the walls of the castle toward Dunbarrow Cove. When Seth got to the backside of the castle where the entrance to the Thieves' Den lay.

Seth jumped into the shallow waters of Dunbarrow Cove south-east of Anvil. Seth approached the door to the Thieves' Den and cast a special open spell made especially to open the door, for he had his key confiscated by the Imperial Legion jailkeep when he was sentenced to serve time in jail.

Seth entered the 'lobby' of the Den, though all it really was was just a junk room; all that lay there were crates full of assorted items: books, cloth, calipers and tongs; the usual.

The junk room was a giant natural cave with mud encrusted walls. There was a large pool of water about a foot deep as he walked in followed by a waterwashed mud tunnel to a wooden door that led into the Black Flag, which is the hideout for the Dunbarrow Crew.

Seth walked up to the door to the Black Flag and made a short rap on the door. He waited a moment and was greeted by a young male Dunmer's voice coming from behind the door.

"I heard a knock, knock! So, who's there?" The voice said.

"It's Seth." Seth replied.

"Seth, who?" The voice asked while stifling a laugh.

"I have no time for this! Let me in now!"Seth yelled at the voice.

"Whoa! Now how do I know you're Seth? You could be a mage using a voice alteration spell for all I know and if you are Seth what will you do if I decide not to open the door?" The Dunmer's voice inquired.

"This!" Seth took a couple of steps back, charged at the door and knock it down with a drop kick. The Dunmer flew back as the door made contact to his face. He let out a loud grunt of pain as his back hit the rock wall behind him, even though he was wearing full Elven armor at the time.

As the Dunmer slid down the wall, trying to catch the wind that was knocked out of him, Seth walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar of his armor and lifted him up from his kneeled position with great ease.

"Hello Iris, my little brother." Seth growled, "How have things been in my absence?"


	6. Welcome Home

**A.N: Sorry this took so long to update. I have been dealing with school and other personal stuff that I will not delve into right now, anyways here it is: Chapter 6!**

Welcome Home

The Thieves' Den was a massive cave similar to the junk room. Although were quite a few noticeable differences; the Thieves Den was about four times as large as the junk room, although there were a few major differences: the Thieves' Den was about eight times as large as the junk room. It also had a weaving tunnel system leading to the armory, a jail cell, and the that rested the oddity of the Thieves' Den; a pirate ship, which is very strange because the only way this ship could have been put in here was by the use of a powerful Alteration or Mysticism spell used by a High elf Master Wizard with the birth sign of the Atronach and fortified Magicka. The ship, known as the Black Flag, was notorious for various heists and plunderings erected across all of the great land of Tamriel, but Seth currently wasn't worried about the history of the Thieves' Den and the Black Flag. He was too busy dealing with his idiotic little _S'wit-_of-a-brother.

"You recruited a new guy without telling me?!" Seth exclaimed to his little that he was shaking by the collar.

"Well, actually, it's a new _girl _and you weren't here so I got a vote from everyone in the crew." Iris replied with a small smile on his face. It took a lot to put Iris in a bad mood, and when he does it is like what would happen if someone was to take a book from an Altmer or an ale from a Nord; either way, it does not end well.

There wasn't much to say about Iris. He had long white hair that reached his shoulders. He wore full Elven armor

"A Unanimous vote?" Seth asked

"Yup," Iris replied looking very pleased with himself, "Especially after she beat Gugak in a sparring match," a loud orcish gruff echoed from the deck of the Black Flag but Iris went on, " She used to be a guard for Castle Skingrad and you can just imagine the number of vampire hunters she had to deal with."

"A guard?! Are you serious?! She could be a spy, you _N'wah_!" Seth had lost his smile at the mention of the word "guard" and it was immediately replaced with a hateful scowl.

Seth's scowl, fortunately for Iris, was interrupted by a female Imperial's voice that came from behind Seth. "Well, that's not very nice," He dropped his brother, turned around to face the Imperial and drew his steel shortsword and iron war axe(he had given Baurus Captain Renault and Glenroy's Akaviri katanas) all in one fluent motion, " Why so protective? I'm in your crew." The Imperial female said with a smile.

She looked to be about sixteen years old, she had medium-length chestnut hair that reached down a little past her shoulders, her face was quite attractive with no blemishes anywhere her eyes were a very dark, chocolate brown eyes, and she wore a full set of Dwarven armor except for the helmet and at her hip she wore a dwarven longsword

"I mean," She went on, "I did help you get ten-thousand septims-worth of treasures from Castle Skingrad."

"Oh, did you now?" Seth asked sarcastically.

"Yes," She replied blankly, "By the way, my name is Aria and you are-?"

Seth sighed and extended his hand toward the woman, "Seth, and I am leader of this crew." they shook hands and Seth added, "Okay, you can stay, but I swear by the divines if you do anything to make me suspicious of you I will kill you myself. Understand?"

"Okay, Okay! Jeez." Aria said, "Yeah, I understand."

"Good," Seth then turned to his brother who was still where Seth had dropped him and told him, "I'm going to get some weapons and armor from the armory. I want you to start a meeting on the deck of the Black Flag."

"Yessir!" Iris replied mockingly to his brother. He then yelled out into the Thieves' Den, "Everyone grab a chair and head to the deck of the Black Flag! We're having a meeting!"

Seth walked to the armory in his leather armor and started to think about his task at hand; the task of giving the Amulet of Kings to Jauffre of Weynon Priory south of Chorrol.

"I'm about to show my band of thieves and mercenaries the legendary Amulet of Kings." Seth mumbled to himself, "I must be insane!"

He had to do it though. He thought of it as his destiny.

Seth approached the armory and scanned all the weapons and armor at his disposal; axes, hammers, swords, daggers, boots, cuirasses, greaves, and other weapons and armor pieces. Seth spent a good five minutes surveying until he found what he wanted. He stripped off his leather armor that he had found in the tunnels of the Ayeleid ruins under the Imperial Prison along with the steel shortsword, iron war axes, iron bow, and the daggers strapped to his legs.

Seth approached the set of armor he planned to don unto himself, but not without examining what the prison had done to him in the reflection of the mythril armor he was getting ready to strap on. There was no real change except for his hair and his eyes; his hair changed from the usual smooth, silky texture to a rough dry texture and his formerly bright red eyes were now dulled and glazed.

_It's amazing what a week in prison can do to you. _Seth thought.


	7. The Amulet Revealed!

Seth walked to the wooden ramp to the Black Flag, but stopped right in his place when he saw his crew (fully armed) waiting for him to show. Beads of sweat ran down his brow profusely, he wiped away the perspiration with the cloth side of his Elven gauntlet. Never before had he been this nervous about his crew the Maelstrom before. He knew that at the first sight of the Amulet of Kings his crew would probably do something irrational.

Seth walked down the ramp to the deck of the Black Flag, thinking of what he should say as he did. Seth saw that all his crew was here today. Gugak Gro-Sharog, Ma'Jaddah, the new girl Aria, Runs-on-water, Falanmir, Alexi Saraneth, and Iris were awaiting his arrival.

Seth's crew was a very diverse crew of humanoids who were advanced in their specific crafts.

Seth's first mate and brother, Iris, was a scout and a good one at that. Iris was one of the quickest and quietest people in his crew. Iris job in the crew was to tell Seth how many enemies were in an area before Seth and the rest of the crew were to charge into the said area. Although Iris was a stealth oriented person; his skill with the blade and bow was also something to brag about- and he bragged a _lot_. Iris wore a full set of Elven mail including the helmet and shield. Iris also wore an Elven longsword at his left hip, a Dwarven bow on his back, and an Elven Dagger strapped to his left calf in case of an emergency. Iris was born with wavy white hair that he kept at shoulder length which really brought out his red Dark-elven eyes. Seth had tried many times to get Iris (who was apparently born under the sign of the Atronach which stunts his natural Magicka regeneration, but let him absorb some spells) to accept his naturally gifted magicka skills, but Iris never wanted to learn the way of the mage because he thought it would be too boring and that he would end up like Falanmir, who spends his days sitting around and reading.

Falanmir had been Seth and Iris' friend since they were just boys (well, younger boys.) Falanmir was a mage and he was quite well known for he was the youngest person to ever be admitted into the Arcane University in the Imperial City. He wore blue mage's robes enchanted with shock, fire, and frost shields to give him protection from magic and physical also carried a steel dagger that Falanmir himself had made when he was in the Arcane University. Falanmir was born under the sign of the Mage which let his body capacitate more Magicka in his mind. Falanmir had joined Seth's crew because he owed him a favor after he fended off some bullies who were picking on him when he was younger and because he was bored. Falanmir was an expert spellmaker and had a spellmaking altar moved into the Thieve's Den as soon as he moved in. With help from the altar Falanmir was able to master every known school of magic and has been using his spare time for reading.

The crew's best fighter and only Orc, Gugak Gro-Sharog, had been with the crew from the beginning when it was first formed. He even helped clear out the Thieves Den when it was infested with the living remains of pirates that had once resided there. Gugak was tall, though not as tall as Falanmir, and was completely covered in sheer muscle (Probably due to his birthsign: The Warrior) which was covered by a full set of Orcish armor including the helm. For a weapon Gugak carried a Dwarven warhammer that he customized to have a spiked head. Along with Gugak's blunt weapon skills he also learned unarmed combat and how to smith weapons.

Alexi Saraneth was a friend Seth had made through the Mages' and Fighters' Guilds. Alexi was a Breton who was born in Chorrol to a Fighters' guildswoman who he was told was killed on a contract shortly after he was born. Although he was born to a fighter, Alexi had shown much promise in the way of magic, for he was born under the sign of the Apprentice, so he joined the Mages' Guild to further his unfounded skills and that is where he met Seth. Alexi went with Seth to the Fighters Guild one day to see what it was like and he ended up joining as well. Alexi wears full Chainmail Armor enchanted to fortify his resistance to Magicka and for a weapon he uses a silver war axe.

Ma'jaddah, the crew's archer, was one of the best marksmen in Cyrodiil, taught by none other than the greatest archer, Melliwin. Ma'jaddah joined the crew after his bandit gang got killed off by a Dark Brotherhood assassin and Seth was easily impressed by his skill and earned a role as the crew's "Sniper." Ma'jaddah was also skilled in hand-to-hand combat (It's the claws that help.) Ma'jaddah wore a brown shirt and a pair of laced leather pants. He didn't wear shoes because the pads on his feet kept him more silent when he was sneaking. Ma'jaddah used an Elven bow that used to be a friend's before he died.

The crew's Argonian Warrior, Runs-on-water, was another new member of the crew. He had shown his prowess with the blade and throwing weapons to Seth on one of his trips to check in with the Chorrol Fighters' Guild. As Runs-on-water progressed in the crew he learned other skills from the other members as well as teaching them some of his own. Runs-on-water prefers light armor and wears a full set of Mithril Armor. Runs-on-water's weapons of choice are a Dwarven Longsword for melee combat and for ranged combat he likes to use daggers or war axes.

Lastly, Aria, the newest member of the crew; no one knew much about her, but by the looks of the armor and weapon she was using (Leather armor and a silver shortsword) she was probably either a thief or an assassin.

Seth took a deep breath and walked up to the bow of the ship, avoiding the crates in the middle. His crew members smiled as he passed, making Seth all the more nervous. Seth walked up the steps to the bow of the ship, where his brother waited for his announcement.

Seth turned around and took a look at his crew,"As you all may have heard; the Emperor was murdered recently," Seth began, but no one looked like they cared at all about the news: Idleness had lessened the cares of everyone in the crew. Seth continued nonetheless, "Now for the part you didn't hear about," Seth drew the Amulet of Kings from his pocket and displayed it in his hand, his crew, now paying attention, stared in shock. Seth finished, "I was there when he died."

Immediately after Seth finished his sentence, the entire crew immediately threw rapid questions and exclaimed, "Why were you there?", "How did you get past the Blades?", "You murdered the Emperor!?" and many more unanswered questions.

Seth raised his hand to silence his crew, but they would not cease their yelled questions.

Seth shot a ball of lightning into the dirty ceiling of the Thieves' Den with his hand that was not holding the Amulet of Kings. The thunder that followed quickly after managed to silence the rowdy crew of thieves and mercenaries.

Seth raised his hand that held the Amulet. "If you will all stay silent for a few minutes." Seth looked around to see everyone's attention. "Then I will tell you all what happened."

Seth told everyone about the smuggling job and how it was going well until one of the crates busted open, revealing the moon sugar and skooma hidden inside. The Khajiit who had busted the crate open immediately yelled out for guards and pointed at Seth, which led him to his arrest. Obviously, he was framed.

He told them all about his week in prison, the secret passage, the tunnels, and everything the Emperor told him before he had been maliciously murdered by the assassin that jumped from the hidden wall in the side passage.

Seth's crew just stared at him, completely bug-eyed.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep within Lake Arrius Caverns, the secret haven of the Mythic dawn. The Master of the secretive Daedric cult, the Mythic Dawn was disciplining one of his disciples; his own son.

_Crack!_

Thunder rolled through the caverns as The Master tortured his son.

"I sent you, my greatest servant, my own son!" The master emphasized the last word as he yelled at him. "I sent you on a simple assignment to get a measly little Dunmer mercenary imprisoned and he escapes, Raven!" The master shot another lightning bolt at his son.

"I am sorry father! It will not happen again." Raven pleaded as he convulsed on the ground from the shock.

The Master leaned in to talk directly into Raven's ear. "It will not happen again unless you want to end up like your older brother."

Raven winced as his father mentioned his brother. "Yes, I understand father," Raven replied, still shaking from the shock spell he received.

"Good, I want you to lead the siege on Kvatch in a few days. Do not fail me again."

"I won't, this shall be the dawning of a new, better world. My lord, Mankar Camoran!" Raven hailed.

"Good, now I must prepare for my journey to Paradise." Mankar handed his son a black orb, "here is the sigil stone, now go."

"Yes father, I will not fail you! I will not fail you!" Raven ran out and headed for Kvatch.

* * *

"Grab everything you will need, we may not come back for a few months!" Seth yelled to every one in the Thieves' Den.

Everybody was shuffling around grabbing everything they could need for the trip: cooking ware, repair hammers, arrows, tents, spare weapons, armor pieces, gold, and assorted treasures. Anything they may want to sell later on.

After an hour everyone was packed and ready to go. The crew headed out into the junk room and out the door to Dunbarrow cave. Seth cast a lock spell on the door to the Thieves' Den and another on the front door.

"I'm goin' to miss this place," Gugak sighed.

"Don't worry friend," Alexi consoled him, "We will return after our mission is over; right Seth?"

"Right," Seth replied.

"Well," Falanmir sighed, "let's get going."

Alexi, Gugak and Falanmir were some to the first people to join the crew. They were very close to the Thieves Den and were remorseful to be leaving for what could be a long time...


	8. Just trying to get my wagon back!

**A.N: I apologize for the short chapter after such a long wait. I have been busy with my finals study. Well I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Please Review, for without reviews I am nothing!**

"What? This is preposterous!" Iris was yelling at a very stubborn Imperial stable keep that was currently on duty at the Horse Whisperer Stables outside of Anvil's main gate. The entire crew was waiting for Iris to get the wagon from the stables on a nearby bench. Ever since Iris was just a boy he always had a gift of being able to bribe, talk to, and persuade people, but this is one person he may not be able to persuade.

"Well," the smug Imperial rebutted with a smirk on his face, "You _have_ to pay the fee."

"I already paid the fee, you _N'wah!_"

The stable keep cleared his throat and continued his bantering, "Didn't you hear? There's a new fee, made especially for you loathsome Dunmer!"

"What did you say you piece of Guar shit?!" Iris snarled through barred teeth.

The stable keep took two steps towards the Dunmer, outstretched his hand, and growled," One-hundred Septims, _Please!"_ The Imperial emphasized the last word with great disgust.

Iris isn't easily angered, but this swine made him fly off the handle.

In one fluent motion Iris balled one of his gauntlet garbed hand into a metallic fist and hurled it as fast and as hard as he could into the Imperial's face, which had a look of sheer terror on it. Iris muscles ripped under his Elven armor and adrenaline coursed through his veins. Seth and the rest of the crew yelled at him to stop.

It was too late.

Iris' fist slammed into the Imperial's face with such sheer force that his face became concave. The strength of the punch forced the Imperial off of his feet and he flew about ten feet back onto a very, very sharp fencepost.

The Imperial screamed as the post stabbed through his back and out his abdomen. Blood and guts sprayed everywhere. Kidneys, liver, spleen, and stomach shreds scattered across the once green grass that was now splayed with a glossy sheen of dark crimson.

Iris stared into the pool of blood for what seemed like hours, but in reality was about twenty seconds. Iris kept staring in the pool of blood with a look of terror, for what he saw in the Imperial's blood was not a reflection of himself, but an evil looking dark elf with the same exact hair color and facial structure as himself wearing a hood as dark as the darkest of nights.

A sharp, cold wind blew across Iris' entire body, which sent a chill down his spine.

Suddenly, Iris realized he was not alone.


	9. Goodbye

"Run! Run you fool!" Seth yelled to his brother as he watched him kill the stable keep-fetcher, "Get the wagon! The guards will be here soon!"

Iris tried to move, but he couldn't. It was as if the dirt itself wanted Iris to be immobile so that he could be caught by the guards.

"Gugak," Seth yelled to the Orc, "grab Iris and his pack and stash them in the wagon when we get it ready!"

"Yessir!" Gugak replied in his gruff Orcish voice. He hoisted the Dunmer over his shoulder, along with his pack, and ran into the stables and threw them both roughly into the bed of the crew's wagon

"The rest of you help me get the wagon and the horses ready!" Seth commanded, "Alexi, Ma'Jaddah! Help me get the wagon! Gugak! Put a baricade against the city gates to buy us time! The rest of you, get the horses!"

The crew immediately sprung into action. They rounded up the horses, pulled the wagon out of the storage shed, and Gugak grabbed a post from the fence around the stables and put it in the handles of the gates.

* * *

Ma'Jaddah was working on a knot that was holding the wagon when he suddenly stood up, ears perked as if he had heard something, "Oh no."

"What is it?" Alexi asked Ma'Jaddah.

"They'rrrrre almost herrrre." Ma'Jaddah said, " They found that the gate was locked and now they arrrrre heading arrrround."

"How much time do we have?" Seth asked the Khajiit.

Ma'jaddah perked his ears up again, "They'rrrre almost to the harborrrrr. I'd say we have three minutes."

"Runs-on-water!" Seth yelled out for the Argonian as he was cutting knots.

The black and blue scaled Argonian ran up, "What issss it?"

"Are the horses ready?"

"Yesssss. How 'bout the wagon?"

Seth cut the last rope holding the wagon in place, "Now it is!" Seth replied with a smirk, "Help me pull it out!"

Seth, Alexi, Ma'Jaddah, Runs-on-water grasped the wagon and strained to pull it, " Two minutes!" Ma'jaddah yelled.

After the party of four pulled the wagon from the shed they quickly rung the horses to it. Everyone threw their packs into the bed of the cabin with Iris.

"Who's driving?" Gugak asked as he threw his pack, which was filled with many metallic items, gracefully into Iris' head, "Oops, sorry buddy!" Gugak apologized to the paralyzed Dunmer as he climbed into the wagon and moved his bag from Iris' cranium.

"I will." Aria offered as she climbed onto the top of the wagon while grabbing the reins to the horses. "Where to, Seth?"

"I don't care _where_! Anywhere but _here!_" Seth yelled.

"What's the magic word?" Aria asked.

"We have no time for this! Just go!" Seth yelled as he saw the guards coming closer to the stables.

"I'll give you a hint: it starts with a _P_"

"PLEASE GO!" Seth yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Okay." Aria snapped the reins, the horse reared and let out loud whinnies as they sped off down the gold road at breakneck speed.

* * *

Half an hour later the Anvil guards were nowhere to be found so Aria decided to give the horses a break and brought them to a trot.

"See?" Aria said while looking at Seth.

"See what?"

"See what happens when you use your manners?" She replied with a smirk.

"Shut up and drive." Seth demanded.


	10. Dreaming

The crew had been traveling in the wagon at a slow pace for about two hours, during which time all of the crew, except for Seth, Iris, and Aria had fallen asleep. Iris was also able to regain his composure from the thoughts of his first kill of an innocent. During the first hours of the ride Iris was staring at the interior of the wagon and had no idea of where they were.

"Hey, Aria." Iris said.

Aria turned back, looking back at the Dunmer with a small smile on her face, "Oh, your awake. How are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess." Iris replied.

"That's good" Aria turned her eyes back on the road.

"So, where are we right now?" Seth asked Aria.

"Well, we're still on the gold road, but we passed Skingrad about twenty minutes ago so we should be nearing Lake Rumare soon."

"What time is it?" Seth asked.

"We left Anvil at about eight in the morning. So I would say it is about ten."

"Alright."

"Where are we heading anyways?" Aria asked.

"Weynon Priory: It's just south-east of Chorrol along the Black Road." Seth told her, "Pick up the pace a little."

"Yes sir." Aria snapped the reins gently urging the horses to speed up.

Seth clutched the Amulet of Kings, which he stowed in one of the pockets of his pack, and withdrew it from the pocket and into his gloved palm. He stared into the crimson gem, pondering what he could do with the immense power that laid dormant inside of it. The gem reflected a fraction of sunlight around the inside of the wagon. As the magnificent red light shone on Seth's eyes he could feel them become heavy and burdensome. The gentle rocking of the wagon did not help Seth from lulling into sleep. Seth finally succumbed to his deep exhaustion and closed his eyes, lulling into a dreary sleep which he desperately needed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Visions began to assault Seth's subconscious mind as he drifted to sleep. He saw a nearly cloudless blue skyhovering above him. He sat up and saw that he was in a seemingly endless field of grass with various plants of vibrant colors growing in assorted areas of the colorful field which mostly consisted of flax, ginseng and ambrosia. While Seth was amongst the plants he felt light; he felt as if he could leap over White-Gold Tower. Seth then realized that this was because he was not wearing his armor, instead he was wearing clothes, _real _clothes, and they weren't itchy!

Seth patted himself down to feel the felt velvety and very comfortable. He looked down to see that he was wearing magnificent fabrics of silk and satin in the form of a robe. The robe was purple and red, the collar was made of long white fur with black spots.

Seth then remembered where he had seen these robes before.

"By the Nine!" Seth exclaimed, "These are the Emperor's robes!"

Suddenly, at Seth's realization of his articles of clothing, the environment around him changed from the serene field to complete darkness. The darkness then changed to the dull, gray interior of underground ayeleid ruin; just like the one that Emperor Uriel Septim the eighth was murdered in.

Seth looked up to see a mirror image of himself from when he was escaping the prison. The reflection stared back at him, his eyes wide open as he drew one sword into his empty hand: the one that was not holding the Amulet of Kings.

Seth already knew what was to happen next.

Seth, who was currently trapped in the Emperor's body (from the past) in his dream, heard the secret door behind him shift open and release the assassin who was poised for the kill. The assassin drew his conjured Daedric dagger from it's crimson sheath. Seth tried as hard as he could to roll out of the way of the impending death blow to the leader of Cyrodiil's back, but he couldn't; it was as if the ground itself did not want him to move and for him to get killed.

The assassin's blade glided through the air in his hand as it made it's way to the Emperor's body. Finally the blade made contact with the Emperor's possessed body's back and traveled through his flesh, bones, and marrow. The blade then made its way out of his chest. Though Seth knew it was only a dream he cried in sheer agony as the blade ran through him. The assassin then turned the blade while it was still lodged in Seth and pulled it out, causing excessive amounts of blood to pour out of him and onto the,formerly, grey stone floor. Seth saw the ground approach fast as he fell to the ground whilst still bleeding out.

He died before he hit the floor.

**A.N.:** Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with school and other personal matters. Also, I have posted a poll up on my profile, so check it out!


	11. Weynon Priory

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait I have been distracted by personal matters and school and such but here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Also, I added a poll to my profile, please vote on it!  
**

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Seth," Gugak said to Seth as he tried to awaken him from his deep slumber, "Seth, wake up we're here."

Seth drowsily awoke from his nap on the wagon that he was dragged out of and stared up into a clear blue sky and lush, green treetops. Seth moved his head down to survey the rest of the area around him. He saw an expansive, green forest lying before him, which he assumed to be the Great Forest. The Forest was dotted with large Oak Trees, Columbine flowers, Steel-blue Entaloma Cap Mushrooms, and other assorted plants, which Alexi and Falanmir were gathering for some potions.

Seth stood up from where he was placed in a sitting position against a standing stone surface. He stretched out to loosen up all his tense muscles and let out a loud yawn as he turned around to see Weynon Priory. The first thing Seth noticed was that the stone surface he was sitting against was a water well with a grating covering its deep hole. The well was right in the middle of a three-way junction in the middle of the Black Road.

To the left of the well Seth saw a small farmhouse surrounded by a tiny pasture, which in turn was surrounded by a stone fence with a wooden gate for entering and exiting the farm. Sheep roamed around the miniscule pasture chewing on grass, nursing their young lambs, or hiding from the blaze of the late afternoon sun.

To the right of the road Seth saw a rather small chapel. The chapel was approximately thirty feet tall and looked to be about twenty by twenty feet in area. Hanging above the tall wooden double doors of the chapel was a stained glass mosaic depicting the youngest of the Nine Divines: Talos. Who was formerly Tiber Septim, one of the greatest Emperors of Cyrodiil.

In the middle of the road stood the Maelstrom's current objective; the priory house of Weynon Priory. Seth had seen Weynon Priory many times on his trips along the Black road to either Chorrol or Bruma, but he never entered any of the buildings or even stopped there for any reason.

The Priory was a large stone building that had an Imperial basis for the architecture, which basically meant that the building was bold, but simple. To the right of the Priory building was an arch that hung over the road, allowing the passage of travelers through the wall and along the Black road. Under the arch Seth could see Ma'jaddah speaking to a tired looking Dunmer in very ragged clothes.

When Ma'jaddah had finished speaking with the Dunmer he walked over to Seth and told him what the Dunmer had told him, " He says his name is Eronor," Ma'jaddah told Seth in a purring voice, " He's a shepherd here at the Priory. When I asked him about Grandmaster Jauffre, he said he had heard of no such man, but he did say there is a _Brother _Jauffre who lives here and is in charge of the Priory."

"Yeah," Seth replied, " that's him."

"You sure?" Ma'jaddah asked.

"Yes," Seth said, "Baurus told me that he is indeed the Grandmaster of the Blades, but he lives here quietly as a monk when there is peace."

Iris walked up to Seth and clapped him roughly on the back, "if you say so, brother."

"I _do _say so,_ little _brother," Seth proceeded to the entrance of the Priory's doors whilst being followed by his crew. He reached out for the knob to open the door, but a monk within the Priory building beat him to the punch as he swung the door open.

The Monk was a middle aged Breton man. He was wearing a black robe that could have easily had him mistaken for a member of the Dark Brotherhood if it wasn't for the monk style tonsure haircut.

"Yes?" The Monk asked," Can I help you?"

"Perhaps" Alexi answered before Seth could, " Are you Brother Jauffre?"

"No, I am Prior Maborel." He answered, " Brother Jauffre is upstairs, reading probably. Why?"

"We need to speak to him." Alexi answered again.

"I see. Well I can only let one of you see him. Rules of the house you see."

"Alright," Seth said, " I will speak to him."


	12. Brother Jauffre

**A/N: Many thanks to my new Beta, Doomrabbit, who will be possibly be editing all my chapters. I pass my thanks, again, onto thee. Now then, without furher ado: Chapter twelve!**

"I will go see Brother Jauffre, Prior." Seth answered to the balding Breton man.

"And who might you be, Dunmer?" Prior Maborel retorted.

"My name is Seth," the Dunmer boy answered in an almost noble tone, "and this is-" Seth thought about whether or not he should tell Prior Maborel that he was leading a band of thieves and mercenaries into Weynon Priory. If he did, then he may not be allowed to speak with Brother Jauffre, "-my band of knights."

Prior Maborel eyed the group suspiciously, "Really?" Prior Maborel asked in a doubtful tone, "you don't look like knights."

"Yes, I know," Seth explained, "We get that a lot. We are wayward knights from the isle of Stros M'kai in Hammerfell."

Prior Maborel let out a defeated sigh, "Very well." He stated, "You may see Brother Jauffre, Seth." Prior Maborel then opened one of the double doors and beckoned everyone into the lobby of the main Priory building.

The lobby was a small, cozy room with a few pieces of oak furniture. Inside there was a large, round table, six chairs, a couple of shelf units with assorted dishes on them, and a stone fireplace. The fireplace gave off a perfect amount of ambient light and heat that was incredibly comfortable, but not overwhelming. At the table another, younger-looking monk was sitting down with a quill in his hand, writing what appeared to be a letter to his mother.

The monk looked to be in his mid-twenties. He had the same tonsure haircut as Prior Maborel and was an Imperial.

Prior Maborel walked over to the young monk and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Brother Piner, do not worry; I am almost one-hundred percent sure your mother is fine. The couriers from Kvatch may have just been held up by bandits or their horses could be sick."

Brother Piner looked up at Prior Maborel with sad, swollen brown eyes, "But Prior- she has not replied to any of my letters for over a week. That is not like her. Even if the couriers ran a little late it would be here by now."

Prior Maborel gave Brother Piner an encouraging squeeze to his shoulder, "All will be well, Brother. Talos will see to it."

A smile creased onto Brother Piner's exhausted face, "Yes. Yes, you are right. Thank you Prior Maborel." Brother Piner then noticed the band of eight near the front door of the Priory and glanced to the Prior with a questioning look on his face. "Um, Prior?" he asked, pointing at the group. "Who are they?"

"They are knights here to see Brother Jauffre." Maborel answered. He then turned to face Seth, "Which reminds me; you can see Brother Jauffre now, Seth. Up the stairs on the right."

"Thank you, Prior." Seth said as he began walking up the stairs to what was apparently a small library. Seth clutched the Amulet of Kings that lay in a small pouch attached to his belt and withdrew it, hiding it behind his back.

Seth walked further into the room and turned to the right where Jauffre was sitting at a desk reading a book titled: The Life of Uriel Septim the Eighth. He was a Breton, probably in his fifties or sixties. He wore brown monks' robes and instead of a tonsure cut he wore his balding, grey hair in a ponytail.

Seth walked up to the opposite end of where Jauffre sat and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Jauffre.

"I know that you are not a band of knights." The old monk said.

"You heard us?" Seth asked out of shock.

"Yes," Jauffre replied, "Sound tends to carry in this building, my Dunmer friend. Plus, Stros M'kai has no knights."

"Oh." was all Seth could say for himself.

"I'm not as daft as you may think I am, boy." The Breton continued, "Now who are you and your 'people'?"

"We are a band of mercenaries and thieves from Anvil." Seth replied, "and we brought you the Amulet of Kings."

Jauffre looked up from the book he was reading with a bemused expression on his face. "Yeah, right." He chuckled, "and I'm the Queen of High Rock."

"Are you now?" Seth moved the Amulet from behind his back to dangle in the Grandmaster of the Blade's face, "Well, _your Highness_," Seth mocked, "I hope this is enough proof for you."

Jauffre snatched the Amulet of Kings from Seth's grasp and inspected it, making sure that it was the real thing, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I was there when the Emperor died." Seth told the Grandmaster.

"You had better explain yourself!" Jauffre yelled as he slammed his book down on the table with his left hand and pulled a steel shortsword from under the table with his right and held it to Seth's throat.

Seth heard the sound of panicked feet running up the stairs along with the drawing of assorted weapons as everyone ran up to protect Seth from the possible danger. Seth raised his hand slowly to stop his crew from doing anything rash.

"It's alright." Seth said to Jauffre, "Let me explain."

Reluctantly, Jauffre pulled the sword away from Seth's neck and let him explain how he obtained the Amulet of Kings. Seth told Jauffre about how he was imprisoned during the smuggling job because of the Khajiit who ratted him out. He went on to tell him about the Blades and the Emperor appearing in his cell and revealing the secret passage to the sewers. He told him about the robed assassins that conjured up armor and weapons while trying to kill the Emperor. Finally Seth explained how he got the Amulet from the Emperor who told him to find his lost son, "Stop the Prince of Destruction" and to "Close shut the jaws of Oblivion."

"So," Seth ended, "what is Oblivion?"

"Oblivion is a realm of great evil that Daedra are created in." Jauffre explained, "It is said to be worse than hell itself."

"I see." Seth said.

"But Cyrodiil is said to be protected by magical barriers," Jauffre contemplated, "why would the Emperor perceive a threat from Oblivion?"

"Maybe it was the Dragonfires." Alexi thought out loud.

"Perhaps that was why these people were trying to kill him and his sons." Falanmir deduced, "The Dragonfires would grow dim and gates to Oblivion would open across Tamriel, infesting the world with Daedra."

"That would make sense," Runs-on-water added, "but we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Anyways," Seth spoke up, "Who is the Prince of Destruction?"

"The Prince of Destruction that the Emperor referred to must be none other than Mehrunes Dagon, the Daedric lord of death, famine, and natural disasters." Jauffre answered.

"I see." Seth said, yet again, "Do you know about the Emperor's other heir?"

"Yes." Jauffre answered, "His name is Martin. He lives and serves as a priest to Akatosh in Kvatch."

"Very well, thank you Brother Jauffre."

"Please, just call me Jauffre," The monk said modestly, "and Seth?"

"Yes?"

"You and your...crew are welcome to the hospitality of the priory tonight. Then you may set out for Kvatch in the morning." Jauffre offered.

Seth looked to his crew which was currently standing behind him, "What do you guys think? Should we set out in the morning or leave now?"

"Morning!" Everyone answered hastily.

"There you have it." Seth turned to Jauffre, "I guess we will be taking advantage of your offer."

"Excellent! Although there is one problem."

"What is it?" Seth asked.

"Well, you see, there are only nine beds in the Priory house and there are eleven of us including the monks living here. One of your people is going to have to sleep in the chapel while another sleeps in the servant's cabin near our small pasture."

"Alright," Seth began, "Who's gonna sleep in the cabin?"

"I'll go." Iris volunteered with a sigh.

"Okay, who's going to take the chapel?"

"I will." Aria spoke up.

"Alright, that settles that." Seth yawned, "Now if you will excuse us, we will be going to bed. Goodnight Jauffre."

"Goodnight." Jauffre replied warmly.

Seth and his crew then set out and claimed their own beds (or chapel pew in Aria's case). Within minutes everyone was asleep except for Iris, who believed that there was someone besides the snoring shepherd Eronor in the small, dark cabin. After a few minutes of Iris telling himself that it was all in his imagination he was able to drift into sleep... that is until the figure appeared from the shadows and uttered his infamous catch-phrase: "You sleep rather soundly for a murderer."

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuuunn! Who is this mysterious man that enjoys stalking Iris? All will be revealed next chapter.... mwahahaha!... **

**Again, many thanks to my beta: Doomrabbit (Applause from everyone in the Dunbarrow crew except for Falanmir who is busy reading 'The Lusty Argonian Maid')**

**Runs-on-water: Falanmir! That book is a disgrace to the Argonian Race! (He's a poet and he doesn't even know it! :)**

**Falanmir: Hey! It is a very well written book and play!**

**Iris: _Sure_ it is (Rolls eyes)**

**Aria: Hey, Falanmir. What are you reading? (Sees the book) Pervert! (Smacks Falanmir straight across the face.)**

**Falanmir: Owwww.**

**Me: Tee hee.**


	13. You sleep rather soundly for a murderer

**A/N: Man it has been a LONG time since I posted... anything! Well now that I'm back in my Mojo I can start pumping out more chapters! Anyways I hope that all you DB fans will enjoy this chapter. Also please vote in my polls and tell more people about this story!.. Please**

"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer," a chilling voice inquired, "That's good, you'll need a clear conscience for what I am about to propose."

Iris rolled out of bed whilst drawing an elven short sword and held it to the robed man's throat. "What is it that you want from me assassin?" Iris whispered so that he would not awaken the shepherd, Eronor, from his sleep which he began to stir from, mumbling something about a giant Scrib.

"In due time, child" the man whispered back, "In due time, but first an introduction; I am Lucien Lachance, Speaker," He took a dramatic pause as he stepped into the light emanating from the fireplace, "of the Dark Brotherhood. And you are Iris, a cold blooded murderer capable of taking a life without mercy or regret."

"Actually it was pretty traumatizing; you wouldn't believe the nightmares I've been having." Iris replied while flashing his trademark grin.

"Never-the-less the Dark Brotherhood requires your," Lachance took another dramatic pause," unique abilities. We have been watching you and your 'crew' for a while now and I must admit that I have waiting to give you your initiation for a long time."

"Alright, so what is the initiation?"

Lachance reached into his sleeve, pulling out a very ornate Ebony dagger and handed it to Iris, "take this, it is a virgin blade and it thirsts for blood."

"So then, . What if I do not want to accept this offer to join the Dark Brotherhood?" Iris mused.

"Well, child, it is quite simple; we'll hunt you down like a pack of wolves and kill you."

"There's always got to be a catch, right?"

"So then, Iris, will you join us?"

"Hmm," Iris thought, "Sure, why not?"

"Good, now here is what you must do: north of Bravil along the green road there is an Inn known as the Inn of Ill Omen." Lucien stated as a smirk streaked across his face. "I can't think of a more fitting place for Rufio to be slaughtered."

"Okay, but how will you know when the deed is done?" Iris asked.

"You'll find out my friend." Lucien stated.

At that Lucien disappeared and slipped through the door to the night's cold embrace. As the door closed Iris felt his eyelids growing heavy and slipped back into bed.

As Iris drifted to sleep he thought to himself, " Damn, what a night."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviewwwww!!!**


End file.
